


Бывает

by Snusmumrik



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: Питер наслышан о Дэдпуле.





	Бывает

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kasmunaut
> 
> Было написано на ЗФБ-19
> 
> Предупреждения:   
> • Питер мимимишен и девятнадцатилетен;   
> • дроч на Уэйда;   
> • нецензурная лексика;  
> • бессюжетно;  
> • не потрахались;  
> • штампы;  
> • хэппи-энд.

Асфальт забрызган кровью. Этот человек разбился, как шарик, наполненный водой. Дети сбрасывают такие в шутку с крыши на прохожих. Но там вода, а тут кровь. Там дети, а тут сам. Почему-то. Это не убийство, суицид. Так говорят в толпе. Случайность, мыл окно и оступился. И так говорят в толпе. Ему помогли, он задолжал. Так тоже говорят в толпе. Да просто наркоман, ширнулся и возомнил себя птицей. Много чего можно услышать в толпе.  
— Ему не хватило семисот семидесяти этажей. — Или вот такое. — Тогда бы, глядишь, и выжил.  
Питер оглядывается. Он, как и остальные, смотрит на покойника с земли. В своём крутецком костюме Человека-паука он такой же зевака. Он — не успел. И теперь вот стоит тут, борется с тошнотой и чувством вины. А этот тип, который сказал про семьсот семьдесят семь этажей — Питер его знает, то есть наслышан. Рот как сливная яма, руки насквозь в крови, и зовётся Дэдпулом.  
— Не смешно, — говорит Питер. — Человек умер...  
— А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а! — начинает вдруг орать Дэдпул, и толпа вокруг них расступается. — Человек-паук! Человек-паук! Он заговорил со мной! Вы слышали? Застенографируйте, снимите это немедленно на камеру, зарисуйте, выбейте в камне и передайте своим потомкам. Сам Человек-паук обратился ко мне, вашему покорному слуге, хотя мы ещё не были представлены друг другу по всем канонам этикета-хретикета, и сказал, что моё замечание по поводу кончины этого чувака, кем бы он ни был, не смешно. Дословно, цитируйте дословно, умоляю вас, спасибо-пожалуйста.  
Питер не выдержал и хихикнул ещё в середине этого словесного поноса. И теперь, когда Дэдпул замолчал, все взгляды обращены к нему, Питеру. Человеку-пауку то есть. А толпа стала гуще, на крик Дэдпула сбежалось прилично так народу.  
— Тут человек вообще-то умер, — говорит девушка с розовыми волосами и жвачкой во рту. — А ты ржёшь. Ну и мудак.  
— Нет, я... — Питер оборачивается и видит, что все эти люди, старые и молодые, светлые и смуглые, мужчины и женщины, все они согласны со словами девушки. Он — мудак. И Питеру хочется стянуть с лица маску и сказать, что он ненастоящий Человек-паук, нет, конечно. Да дебил какой-то, который захотел поиграть в супергероя. Потому что настоящий Человек-паук ни за что не рассмеялся бы у останков несчастного, кем бы он ни был. Настоящий Человек-паук не допустил бы, чтобы этот несчастный лежал тут мёртвый и в крови. И всю эту толпу любопытных с телефонами настоящий Человек-паук тоже бы не допустил.  
— Я не... — Воздух не попадает в лёгкие, будто маска стала непроницаемой, окутала голову липкой лентой. Той, на которую ловят мух. И Питер тоже — муха, а никакой не паук.  
— Эй, эй, эй! — говорит Дэдпул и раскидывает руки в стороны, поворачивается вокруг своей оси. — Вам Йети в глаза блеванул, не видите, кто перед вами? Это же Чувачок-паучок, санитар вашего червивого яблока, хранитель вашего безмятежного сна, возвращатель ваших украденных сумочек и вор ваших сердец, да-да-да, и твоего тоже, бородатый дровосек.  
— Я байкер.  
— Погоди-погоди, мы сейчас не на собрании анонимных байкеров, держи свои удивительные откровения при себе. Так о чём я? Ну да, только обладателю мозга, как у инфузории-туфельки — а все мы тут собрались люди образованные, и знаем, что у неё нет мозга...  
— Вообще-то, по последним исследованиям...  
— А вы у нас из великой славной Британии, стало быть, милая леди? Универсальное лекарство от рака ещё не открыли? Ну конечно нет, ведь нащупать мозг у инфузории-туфельки куда важнее. А попробуйте вы все нащупать и у себя мозг, вдруг он уже так прокачался без вашего ведома, что улетел покорять другие миры, ведь здесь, на этой голубой, но всё ещё гомофобной планете всё грустно настолько, что Человека-паука — самого Человека-паука! — обвиняют в насмешке над кончиной обдолбавшегося укропом придурка.  
У Питера снова подкатывает к горлу. Да что же это такое. Он зажимает себе рот рукой через маску, чтобы ещё раз не облажаться.  
— Вы посмотрите, — говорит Дэдпул, обернувшись, и тычет в Питера чёрным кожаным пальцем. — Он еле сдерживает душевные позывы. Его ангельское сердце обливается слезами, они рвутся наружу, как газировка из бутылки, как сперма из...  
На этих словах рука Питера дёргается вперёд, средний и безымянный пальцы прилипают к ладони, и в рот Дэдпула летит белое. Всего лишь паутина, и заклеивает она всего лишь маску, но Дэдпул затыкается. Белые прорези на месте глаз становятся больше, круглее. Питер должен что-то сказать. Всем собравшимся и осуждающим. Дэдпулу — тоже, но это позже.  
— Я не смеялся и не плакал, — говорит Питер. — Просто закашлялся. — Он трясёт пальцами возле своего горла. — Знаете, запершило что-то. Я всем вам очень соболезную и...  
И асфальт выпрыгивает у него из-под ног, лица становятся макушками, а макушки — мушками где-то далеко внизу.

— Какого?.. — У Питера закатываются глаза от головокружения, потому что так он ещё не летал над Нью-Йорком. Не управляя траекторией и не видя, куда выстреливает паутина. И выстреливает она не из его запястья, нихрена.   
— Не дрейфь, в газетах напишут, что чокнутый Дэдпул среди белого дня на глазах сотни свидетелей похитил Человека-паука, а перед этим выбросил с седьмого этажа бедолагу Джона Смита.  
— Его так зовут?  
— Теперь его никуда не зовут, даже на премьеру «Венома».   
Ветер резко перестаёт хлестать Питера по лицу, и в задницу впивается что-то ребристое и болезненное. Крыша.   
— Я спас сегодня твою абрикосовую попку дважды, — говорит Дэдпул. Он усаживается на край крыши и свешивает ноги вниз. — Можешь не благодарить, но я буду очень рад, если поблагодаришь. У меня есть список желаний, составлял его старательней, чем письмо для Санты. Всё равно этот хитрожопый старикан не дарит подарки тем, кто плохо себя ведёт. А я веду себя очень-очень-преочень плохо. Но тебе же всё равно, правда? После всего, что мы пережили плечом к плечу. Как говорится, дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят, и пусть тебя не смущает, что конь сильно смахивает на троянского. Быть сожранным толпой простых обывателей — это худшее, что может постичь супергероя, но он изо дня в день ходит по тонкому льду...  
Питер приподнимает голову, осматривает свои запястья. На правом нет паутиномёта. Как этот больной стащил его? Когда успел? А Питер не заметил? Какого хрена вообще.  
— Так себе из тебя герой, — говорит Дэдпул и теребит пальцами треугольный конец маски на своём затылке. — Ты точно настоящий Человек-паук, или я рвал жопу ради прыщавого подростка, который просто шёл мимо с Комик-Кона?  
Он же только что расхваливал Питера, или послышалось?  
— У меня нет прыщей, — отвечает Питер. Зато он когда-то был очкариком. То, о чём он точно не стал бы писать в своих мемуарах: очки ему чертовски не шли. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы избавиться от них, стоило быть укушенным. — Но что если я правда не настоящий Человек-паук? Ты без разбору хватаешь под мышку любого, на ком костюм Человека-паука? У тебя мания какая-то? Фетиш?   
— О, а ты меткий. Не только паутинкой попадаешь, куда надо, но и языком.  
— Твой язык я бы пригвоздил паутиной к нёбу. Минут так на бесконечно.  
— Полегче, поняшечка! Это наш первый разговор, а ты уже пустился мне тут рассказывать о своих липких паучьих фантазиях. Я пока не готов к такому уровню близости. Но тест на истинную паучковость ты прошёл, так и быть.   
Питер видит полоску застёжки, ползущую от макушки до ворота его костюма. И Питеру хочется тоже его в чём-нибудь уличить. Он усаживается рядом с Дэдпулом, так же опрокидывает ноги в бурлящий воздух Нью-Йорка и протягивает руку.  
— Верни-ка мне кое-что моё.  
— Что? — Дэдпул опускает голову, и Питер краем глаза улавливает, как из его ладони вниз летит что-то круглое и чёрное. Что-то — очень паутиномёт. — Упс.  
— Сука! — Питер выстреливает паутиной из левого запястья. Но не успевает. — Сука.  
— Ничего, — говорит Дэдпул. — Замутишь новый. Если, конечно, ты настоящий Человек-паук.  
Он оглядывается, и сквозь ткань маски выпирает ехидная загогулина рта.  
— Ты же сказал, что я прошёл тест на паучковость.  
— А-а-а, купился!  
И Дэдпул щёлкает его по кончику носа.   
— Ты вообще знаешь, из чего я делаю паутину? — спрашивает Питер, прижав к носу пальцы. — И сколько ценного материала ты сейчас пустил Нью-Йорку под хвост.   
— Нет. Но очень хочу послушать. Обо всех твоих бородавочках, в которых ты хранишь свой жидкий белок.  
Как-то мерзко это звучит. И как Питер мог смеяться несколько минут назад? Из-за него, Дэдпула, не над ним. Он говорил смешно, Питеру это показалось смешным, но ведь не к месту совсем, там же лежал человек, он умер, разбился, выпал из окна седьмого этажа, и кровь сочилась из него, как крем из помятого эклера. А Питер прыснул. От нервов, наверное.   
— Я пойду, — говорит Питер. — И спасибо, что попытался обелить мой зад. Чёрт, это очень плохо прозвучало. Но ты же понимаешь, о чём я?  
Под маской Дэдпула происходит какое-то движение, но выражение белых прорезей не меняется. Затем Дэдпул поднимает руку, чешет щёку и говорит вполголоса:  
— Вместо «Лав» залил «Хейт», что ли?  
Какого хрена? Что вообще? Это названия его кондиционеров для белья? Идёт он в жопу, короче. Питер направляет руку на соседнее здание и безо всякого «адьё» улетает в закат. То есть сейчас всего только около двух часов дня, и с одним паутиномётом Питер при всём старании не может в грациозность. 

***  
От некоторых песен хочется закрывать глаза и трогать себя за волосы. Когда идёшь по улице в наушниках, немного теряешься, отключаешься и забываешь, что вокруг куча народу и кто-то может обратить на тебя внимание. Нью-Йорк такой разнообразный и разносторонний, но чудаки тут бросаются в глаза только так. А Питеру — больше не хочется. Ему всё ещё снятся сны, в которых он сидит за партой. И комочки жёваной бумаги в спину стрёмнее невыученных формул. Эта травля хуже открытого кулака в лицо, на который можно ответить таким же кулаком. А с нападениями исподтишка у Питера не сложилось. Нет, не потому что он такой хороший, просто наука интересовала его больше, чем разработка планов мести таким примитивным болванам, как его одноклассники. Он был выше этого — хотел быть. Не плакать, не плакать, не плакать. И вместо ненависти замешивать тайком паутину на уроках химии. Он смог. Теперь у него есть пара друзей в институте и клёвый самодельный спандексный костюм, но сны о школе и оплёванной спине всё ещё донимают. И, наверное, это всё-таки травма — поэтому он не может расслабиться на улицах любимого города и потрогать себя, где хочется. Всего лишь за волосы. 

В кончик носа Питера утыкается что-то чёрное, и он машинально выдёргивает наушник из одного уха.   
— А если бы я был автомобилем, то переехал бы тебя всмя-то-чку-у-у-у. Засмотрелся, задумался, что ж, бывает. Идёшь такой, и вдруг что-то пришло в голову, и не пуля, а мысль о чём-то приятном, вспомнил эпизод из детства: как дёргал симпатичную девочку за пальчик, а она издавала звуки, будто пукает.  
Так, что происходит? Это — Дэдпул. Просто Дэдпул тоже живёт в Нью-Йорке, и на тех же правах ходит теми же улицами. Но с чего он взял, что может совать пальцы в лицо Питеру? Хотя про пукающую девочку было смешно. Тупо, но смешно.   
— Эй, — говорит Питер и делает шаг в сторону, чтобы обойти Дэдпула. Он шёл в магазин за лапшой и японским соусом из чернил кальмара и продолжит туда идти, и какой-то Дэдпул ему не помешает. И Дэдпул ему правда не мешает. Дэдпул идёт дальше, словно бикать в нос прохожих и болтать им всякую чушь — это так же обыденно для него, как останавливаться на светофоре. Хотя для него — наверняка да, и вряд ли он останавливается на светофорах. Он же Дэдпул, Питер наслышан. И это Питер стоит столбом и смотрит ему вслед. 

***  
— ...За торчащие обильно аппетитные места. Бормоча под нос умильно: «Ах, какая красота!», раз-два-три-четыре-пять, продолжаю всех хватать*.   
Ничего особенного, просто Питер снова столкнулся с Дэдпулом. На этот раз в кафе. Питер захотел мороженого и заскочил в первое попавшееся. А там — собственно, вот, Дэдпул. С помощью непристойной считалочки выбирает, какое мороженое купить: ананасовое или ванильное. Продавец за прилавком пялится на него, посетители за столиками — тоже. Никто не покупает и не ест мороженое. Дэдпул во весь голос повторяет свою считалочку, потирая пальцами подбородок. Люди наслышаны о Дэдпуле: он непредсказуем, нестабилен, неадекватен. Они думают, что в любой момент Дэдпул может расчехлить катаны и нашинковать тут всех. Но вот появляется Человек-паук, и по их лицам проходит тень облегчения. Питер просто хотел поесть мороженого. Теперь Питер в центре внимания. Пока ещё не дэдпуловского, но скоро и он заметит Питера. То есть — Человека-паука. Питера бы он не заметил, и недавно так и сделал. 

— Ананасовое, — говорит Дэдпул. — А ты знал, папаша, что ананасы тоже нас едят? Единственный продукт, который отвечает нам взаимностью. Скажи-ка, в твоём мороженом есть кусочки ананаса? Они непременно должны там быть. Хочу, чтобы маленькие ананасинки искусали мне весь рот. Ох уж эти кислючие шалунишки, обожаю их!   
Дэдпул прижимает локти к бокам и трясёт сжатыми кулаками, как японская школьница. Продавец выразительно отводит глаза, а Питер давится смехом. И Дэдпул, конечно, оборачивается.   
— О, Паучонок! Вот так встреча. Мы ведь виделись пять дней, два часа, тринадцать минут и двадцать четыре секунды назад, правильно? А, ты что, не ведёшь календарь наших встреч? Это же важнее календарей овуляции, она-то случается только раз в месяц, а наши встречи, надеюсь, будут чаще и плодотворнее, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Тоже захотел мороженку, да? Супергероям не чужды маленькие человеческие радости.  
Ну он и наболтал. Питера будто осыпали конфетти без повода. И что ответить? «Спасибо, но мой день рождения не сегодня»? Наверное, лучше промолчать — Питер же, в отличие от некоторых, умеет контролировать свой артикуляционный аппарат.   
— Какое ты любишь? — спрашивает Дэдпул. — Не-не-не, погоди, ничего не говори, я попробую угадать. — Белые прорези сужаются, как будто Дэдпул закрыл глаза. Его маска вообще очень подвижная и мимическая. Наверное, всё дело в чёрных нашивках. Дэдпул молчит какое-то время. За прилавком слышно металлическое бряцанье, за столиками — тихие разговоры. Атмосфера разрядилась. Возможно, эта встреча пройдёт гладко, и никто не пострадает. Даже самолюбие Питера. — Знаю! — наконец говорит Дэдпул и наставляет на Питера указательный палец. Тот, которым бикнул его несколько дней назад в нос. Только бы сейчас он не вытворил ничего такого. — Ты любишь черничное с кедровыми орешками под шоколадным сиропом. Угадал?  
— Нет, — отвечает Питер. С его губами что-то странное. Они улыбаются, хотя Дэдпул не сказал же ничего смешного, тупого, нелепого.   
— Всё ясно! Ты ещё просто не знаешь, что оно твоё любимое, потому что не пробовал. А я угадал, я не ошибаюсь в таких вещах, точно-точно тебе говорю. Когда тебе вставляют в рот дуло пистолета и спрашивают о том, чего ты в душе не ебёшь, приходится расчехлять дар ясновидения, даже если у тебя его в помине нет, уж поверь.   
— С вас три с половиной доллара, — говорит продавец и прокатывает по прилавку креманку с мороженым, как бокал пива в баре.   
Дэдпул лезет в карман. В один, в другой, в третий, в пятый — их много, в общем, карманов у Дэдпула. В одном из них Дэдпул всё-таки находит деньги, помятые купюры и россыпь монет.   
— Вам какое? — спрашивает продавец у Питера, пока Дэдпул вслух отсчитывает нужную сумму. Ну, хотя бы на сей раз без считалочек и прибауток.   
— Крем-брюле и с собой.  
— Как же так? — говорит Дэдпул, оборвав себя на двух долларах. — Я думал, мы посидим вместе, попробуем друг у друга мороженку, обсудим последние сплетни, перемоем косточки общим знакомым, кто кому и как глубоко, а в конце сделаем фото на память, одновременно выложим в инстаграм и лайкнем друг друга.  
— У меня нет аккаунта в инстаграме, — отвечает Питер. — Но дело не в этом. Как бы сказать...   
— А-а-а-а, я понял! — Дэдпул приникает к Питеру. Их щёки соприкасаются. От маски Дэдпула несёт как будто ржавчиной и пережаренной хлебной коркой. — Чувачок-паучок не трапезничает с простыми смертными, потому что блюдёт анонимность. У тебя что, родимое пятно в форме Эйфелевой башни на пол-лица? Эйфелева башня это эвфемизм, если ты не понял. Тс-с-с, не отвечай. — Дэдпул прикладывает палец к губам Питера. А он любитель трогать людей! — Ведь любой твой ответ, положительный или отрицательный, очень многое мне поведает о тебе. А я совсем-пресовсем не хочу разоблачать твою личность, и зря ты про мороженое проговорился, ой зря. По мне, может, и не видно, но я уважаю чужие тайны, и особенно твои, Паучок. Не хочу, чтобы ты был обо мне превратного мнения. Наверняка ты много дерьма слышал, но ты ведь учился в школе или учишься там до сих пор — вот видишь, я даже не знаю, сколько тебе лет — и в курсе о таком арифметическом действии как деление.  
Всё это очень тесно и прямолинейно. К такому Питер не был готов.   
— Почему тебе важно, что я о тебе думаю? — спрашивает он и отодвигается от Дэдпула. Все, конечно, таращатся на них с зависшими над креманками и около ртов ложечками. Питер видит это, как кадр из юмористического комикса. Но, когда ты сам попадаешь на его страницы, а не пролистываешь их, такая ситуация не кажется забавной. Питеру снова душно в маске и во всем этом облегающем костюме. Дэдпул будто вытряхнул Питера из его супергеройского образа, и он ощущает себя обычным подростком. Тем, пятнадцатилетним, которого чморили в школе.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — отвечает Дэдпул. — Ты и все твои паучьи намерения. Я считаю, что Нью-Йорк не заслуживает такого героя.  
Что происходит? Дэдпул издевается над ним?   
— Нью-Йорк заслуживает меня. — Дэдпул хватает с прилавка своё мороженое и вскидывает ладонь. — Увидимся ещё, Паучок, поболтаем.  
Он подмигивает. А потом уходит к свободному столику. И всё, никаких больше циркачеств.   
— Ваше крем-брюле.  
— Ага.  
Питер снова смотрит ему в спину.

***  
За две недели до Рождества Питер выкраивает денёк, чтобы сходить в торговый центр и купить подарок тёте. Это будут перчатки, Питер уже решил. Элегантно и полезно.   
Он бродит из отдела в отдел, просто глазея. Вокруг всё такое красно-бело-прянично-хвойное. Сверкающее, музыкальное и леденцовое. Как в мешке у Санты. Вряд ли бы, конечно, Санта стал дарить кому-нибудь Дэдпула. Питер замечает его в отделе бытовых товаров, около ряда чайников в красных колпаках. У Дэдпула на макушке такой же, а один чайник стоит с непокрытой крышкой. Дэдпул тут, чтобы тоже купить кому-то подарок? Разумеется, и у него есть семья или хоть кто-нибудь. Это не должно казаться странным. Странным должно быть то, что наличие близких у Дэдпула вызывает чувство странности. 

Питер обнаруживает себя притаившимся за холодильником. Вот это точно нездорово. Ему не от кого прятаться, не от Дэдпула же, в самом деле. Они даже не знакомы. То есть — односторонне знакомы. Всё как-то сложно, короче, но Питеру и правда нет смысла стоять тут за холодильником и смотреть, что там делает Дэдпул. А он проходится вдоль полок с чайниками, трогает пальцами их стеклянные бока и пластиковые ручки, нагибается, расставив ноги. Присаживается на корточки, вплотную приближает лицо и — что он делает? Корчит рожи, что ли? Затем он переключается на тостеры справа и точно так же их домогается. У одного замирает на подольше, и до Питера постепенно доходит, что он — отражается. Там, в металлическом боку тостера. Вот же жопа. Дэдпул оглядывается, потом быстро отворачивается. Снова оглядывается и снова отворачивается. Он ещё раз пять это проделывает, туда-сюда головой, а Питер просто прилип к стенке холодильника. Нет, серьёзно, его пальцы приклеились. И волосы под шапкой промокли, лоб чешется, и вообще как-то жарко и ы-ы-ы. Дэдпул сто процентов засёк его. Что за пиздец. Да, засёк и уже идёт сюда. Почему Питера укусил радиоактивный паук, а не человек-невидимка? Ну вот, всё, Дэдпул подошёл и кивает Питеру.   
— Что как? Тебе нехорошо?  
Да, очень.  
— Не-е-е, — каким-то ослиным голосом отвечает Питер. — Я просто...  
— Маму потерял? Так можно дать объявление. Вон там, за прилавком, видишь, симпатичные тётеньки, обратись к любой из них. Она скажет своим сексуальным голосом с хрипотцой и придыханием в специальный микрофон, что в таком-то отделе кудрявый мальчуган с колосистыми бровями и в мятной куртяшке заблудился, и мама быстро тебя найдёт.  
Слава дяде Сэму, у Дэдпула язык без костей. Питеру успело стать полегче, и он может открывать рот и не блеять.   
— Мне, блин, девятнадцать, какая ещё мама. И ты явно долбишься в глаза, куртка лаймовая.   
— Ты ещё код этого цвета назови, чтобы я точно запомнил и больше не ставил себя в такое неловкое положение. Да, не, шучу, мне насрать. Так ты не маму потерял. Может, меня?  
— Ага, точно.  
— И я подумал — точно. Иначе зачем ещё тебе прятаться за этим статным и красивым холодильником.  
Дэдпул оглаживает ладонями дверцу холодильника и прижимается к ней грудью, оттопырив ногу. У Питера на этот раз получается отлепить пальцы и он с удовольствием запускает их под шапку. Чешет лоб, виски, уши. Охрененно.   
— Ты не помнишь меня? — спрашивает он.  
Маска Дэдпула хмурится.   
— Я пришил твоего папашку? Трахнул твою девушку? Нет? Парня? Боже, собаку? Это был не я! А, вспомнил: мы отдыхали в Италии летом тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят третьего, и ты сначала не был в меня влюблён, а потом был, а потом снова не был, и в край затрахал мне мозг, и что-то неловкое приключилось с твоей подружкой, и ты подарил мне книгу со стихотворениями, а потом мы отправились в Рим на три дня... А, не, тебе же всего девятнадцать, тогда в Италии точно был не ты. Ну ладно. А, или ты хозяин того кота, на котором я поскользнулся позавчера? Я нечаянно, клянусь! И кот не пострадал, можешь проверить. Я вот проверил перед тем как отпустить его, и после того как он расцарапал мне в фарш руки. Зверский у тебя котяра! Ты его не кормишь, что ли, совсем?   
— После случая с котом, не уверен, что собаку всё-таки не ты. Окей, я понял, ты меня не помнишь.  
— О, ну, прости-прости, у меня очень плохая память на лица. Вот номера телефонов я запоминаю на раз. И, возможно, у меня где-то записан и твой, но я не могу сказать наверняка, потому что, извиняй, чувак, совсем тебя не помню.  
— Неважно, — говорит Питер и поправляет шапку, дёргает собачку на куртке. Это уже какое-то лишнее телодвижение.  
— Не-не, погоди. — Дэдпул отстаёт от холодильника, и его руки повисают вдоль тела. — Я не хочу тебя расстраивать. Всё-таки Рождество скоро, а я хоть и не похож на Санту, колпак этот даже не у него стырил, но и не старина-Фредди: детишек не обижаю. Да и ты вроде как не собираешься меня кокнуть, значит, я ещё не успел насолить тебе, а это редкость, знаешь ли.  
Он чистосердечен с каждым встречным-поперечным, что ли? Питеру тоже собрался рассказать, как все его считают чудовищем?   
— Давай покончим с этой угадайкой, и ты просто скажешь, где, когда и как мы повстречались. И начнём знакомство заново. Я открыт новым контактам, особенно инопланетным. Но с одним условием: это не должно причинять дискомфорта ни мне, ни тебе, окей?   
— На самом деле это тупо. Забей, короче. — Питер отводит взгляд от озадаченной маски Дэдпула и разворачивается нафиг отсюда. — В общем, иди и дальше выбирай подарки своим близким.  
Дэдпул издаёт невнятный звук, что-то между кашлем и чихом. Что не так в этой нейтральной фразе Питера? Он же просто хотел уйти вежливо. Он оглядывается и приподнимает брови.   
— Ты сказал «близким». Близким. Это охрененно льстит мне. Нет, ты себе и представить не можешь, насколько. Тот человек, которому я собираюсь купить подарок, вряд ли бы назвал нас близкими. Это невозможно, как если бы киви вдруг полетел, и я сейчас не о фрукте.   
Господи, нет, Питер не хочет знать, пусть этот финский стыд прекратится. Зачем Дэдпул так сильно проявляет эмоции? Он же здоровый мужик, ну. Под два метра и за тридцатник. А ведёт себя, как гротескный анимешный персонаж. И совсем не по-злодейски. Просто в голове не укладывается, что он — убийца. С другой стороны, многие преступники на первый взгляд выглядят приличными людьми. Хотя Дэдпул приличным, конечно, не выглядит.   
— Всё... Всё будет в порядке, — говорит Питер. Он, блин, просто без понятия, что ещё тут можно сказать. — Если подарок ей понравится, это даст тебе несколько дополнительных очков.  
— Ему, — говорит Дэдпул.  
Окей.   
— Ему. Всё будет в порядке.  
Утешил как боженька просто. И, надо же, они уже прогуливаются вдоль рядов с вафельницами. Это Питер решил ловко уйти от неловкого разговора, когда Дэдпул начал о близких и не близких. Ну кто заводит такие темы с незнакомыми людьми? Дэдпул, конечно.   
— Давай возьмём кофе, — говорит Питер. С его походкой что-то не то. Зачем он так широко шагает и выворачивает носки.  
— Обожаю пить кофе! Он бодрит почище наркоты. Странно, что его ещё не запретили. Думаешь, это из-за парфюмерных магазинов? Они бы разорились и погрязли в судебных разбирательствах. Меня Уэйд зовут, кстати. А ты не замечал, что слово «кстати» всегда некстати?   
Уэйд. А Человеку-пауку не представился. Когда говоришь кому-то своё имя, то как бы даёшь право этому человеку окликать себя, звать.   
— Питер.  
— Питер-Питер-Питер. Знакомое имя, где-то я его слышал. В каком-то ночном шоу. Или нет, погоди, в серии «Доктора Хауса», когда он расследовал убийство безголового всадника, а у коня там был огромный такой хер, одним из персонажей был чувак по имени Питер. Конюх, что ли? Но я мог забыть, конечно, давно смотрел эту серию, и всё-таки имя очень знакомое. Да и ты — такое чувство, что мы уже встречались раньше. Как это называется, дренаж в... а, дежавю, вот.   
— Ну как бы я и подошёл к тебе, потому что встречались уже, — отвечает Питер и искоса смотрит на Уэйда. Какой он всё-таки высоченный. Словно костюм Человека-паука прибавляет Питеру не только храбрости и ловкости, но и роста.  
— Вообще-то, это я подошёл к тебе. А ты просто сталкерил за мной, Питер в лаймовой куртяшке, у которого нет кота и других дел, кроме как пить со мной кофе. 

Они заказывают кофе под колокольчики «Джингл Беллз». Уэйд — моккачино, а Питер — флэт уайт.   
— Дашь попробовать? — спрашивает Уэйд, когда они усаживаются за угловой столик.  
— Что? Зачем? — Питер снимает шапку с курткой и засучивает рукава свитера.  
— Дружеский обмен напитками и едой, ты не знаешь, что ли?  
— Ты так запросто заводишь друзей. Мы же только что познакомились. А вдруг я болею и заразен?  
— Ну, во-первых, мы не только что познакомились. Ты следил за мной, детка. У моих почек адреналиновый передоз, так ты меня заинтриговал. Расскажешь? А во-вторых, чем бы ты там ни болел, я это просто проглочу, а через пару часов оно выйдет из меня так же легко, как и вошло. Я не говорил? У меня иммунитет ко всем известным болезням, и неизвестным тоже. Разве что селфимания, меня она тоже поразила. В самое что ни на есть. Кофе с наркотой и рядом не стояли, а если бы стояли, я бы сразу же сфоткался с ними. В селфи ведь важно не твоё лицо, оно-то всегда одно и то же, и всем начхать на него, тут важен фон. Скажем, дверь супермаркета, или дверь кафе, или дверь кинотеатра, или дверь твоей спальни. В мире столько увлекательных дверей, ты не подозреваешь об этом, пока вдруг в один прекрасный момент не щёлкнешь себя нечаянно по пьяни на фоне какой-нибудь засранной двери туалета в ночном клубе.   
— Я тоже немножко фотограф, — говорит Питер, разматывая шарф, а Уэйд как сел, так и сидит. Локти на столе, пальцы скрещены, и смотрит на Питера сквозь белизну прорезей, или не на Питера, не понять. — Так что понимаю все эти муки с выбором ракурса и фона не понаслышке.  
— И что ты фотографируешь, Питер в лаймовой куртяшке? Бабочек?  
— Ну, в общем, разное. И других насекомых тоже. 

Им подают кофе. Запах отпадный. Питер обхватывает кружку ладонями и близко подносит к лицу, почти макает нос в пену. Отпивает большой глоток, как же прекрасно, облизывает верхнюю губу и поднимает глаза на Уэйда. Тот не пьёт и как будто и не собирается.  
— В чём дело? — спрашивает Питер.  
На маске нет выражения. Просто маска, никакой прежней живости.   
— Я не могу, — отвечает Уэйд. — Точнее, могу, конечно, но не хочу. На самом деле у меня аллергия на кофеин: после одного глотка покрываюсь стразами и начинаю петь песни Перис Хилтон. Я согласился выпить кофе только из вежливости, упс, такой вот я безотказный. А ты пей, можешь и мой потом взять.  
И Уэйд подталкивает свою чашку кончиком пальца к Питеру.   
Обезображенное лицо, уродливые струпья, страшилище. Питер наслышан о Дэдпуле.   
Он встаёт из-за стола, идёт к кассе, берёт там соломинку. Возвращается и втыкает её в кофе Уэйда. Потом наклоняется и делает глоток. А когда садится обратно, его лицо объято пеклом похлеще, чем тогда около холодильника.   
— Ты очень милый, — говорит Уэйд и делает всё ещё хуже. — Протянул соломинку утопленнику!   
— Давай просто попьём кофе?  
— Окей.  
Что, правда? Вот так легко?   
И да, Уэйд молча снимает колпак, расстёгивает маску, ослабляет её на шее и просовывает под ткань соломинку. Питер не смотрит, его взгляд опущен в кофе, но всё равно видит движения Уэйда и проблески рыхлой кожи. Кажется, один раз он всё-таки смотрит, настолько бегло, что и не замечает. Просто взгляд сам скользит вверх. Но как лучше для Уэйда — если Питер будет подчёркнуто отводить глаза или притворяться, будто не обращает внимания? Может, вообще не стоило притаскивать ему эту соломинку. А так, получается, вынудил его пить кофе и частично обнажиться. Про соломинку Уэйд сказал как будто с сарказмом. Блядь.   
— Попробуешь мой кофе? — спрашивает Питер.  
— Конечно! Если ты не боишься заразиться от меня словесной диареей.  
А Питер был бы не против. Ну, чуть-чуть, а то его уже подзаебало робеть. 

Уэйд встаёт и, перегнувшись через стол, окунает соломинку, которую держит во рту, в его чашку. Питера обдаёт знакомым запахом пережаренного хлеба и ржавчины. Или это кровь? Маска топорщится вокруг рта, углы её торчат над воротником, и Питер видит шею, у него просто не получается не видеть. Кожа напоминает поверхность Луны, как её изображают в учебниках. Сплошные кратеры. Но не бесцветные, а воспалённо-розовые. Как раны, с которых содрали корку. Уэйд делает это нарочно? Он с хлюпаньем втягивает кофе, хмыкает и качает головой. У Питера всё чешется. Словно шерстинки свитера сквозь футболку воткнулись в поры.   
— Уэйд. — И опять у него этот ослиный голос.  
— Ещё глоточек, — отвечает Уэйд.  
Ещё секундочка каторги. Да Питер уже понял, что налажал, не надо больше, хватит. После второго глотка Уэйд бросается на своё место и выдыхает в потолок. Край маски задран, и Питер снова видит. Его горло, изъеденное незаживающими болячками. Соломинка дёргается над подбородком, Уэйд жуёт её или просто перекатывает между зубами.   
— Отличный кофе, — говорит он. — Как называется — флэт уайт? Надо запомнить, теперь всегда буду его заказывать. Он сначала горчит, а потом во рту так охрененно-бархатно становится. Правда же, ты согласен?  
Он же не про кофе, да?   
— Ага.  
У Питера во рту горячо и нихрена не бархатно. Скорее, песочно. Начинает играть песня из рождественского альбома Сии. Питер вспоминает, что собирался купить перчатки для тёти, и что вообще Рождество через две недели. И у Уэйда есть кто-то близкий-не-близкий. Какой-то «он».   
— А ты знал, что существует такая профессия — переворачиватель пингвинов? — спрашивает Уэйд. — Да-да, можешь такое представить? Это тебе не заунывная работёнка офисного планктона. Там вообще никакого офиса нет, ага, вокруг — круглосуточные снега и они, пингвинчики. И тебе с утра до вечера надо поднимать их и переворачивать, а они очень неуклюжие ребятки, ты ж их видел, а? Идут себе, вышагивают как на подиуме, лапками так трыньк-трыньк, и вдруг, хоп, клювом воткнулись в снег. И это несмотря на то, что у них есть колени. Да, ты не знал? Колени! Коленочки пингвиньи. Только находятся они внутри, понимаешь, совсем вот там внутри этого плотного жирненького пузика, и толку от них ноль.

Он увлекается орнитологией, что ли?

***  
Накануне Рождества Дэдпул — Уэйд, Уэйд — дарит Питеру — Человеку-пауку — брелок для ключей. Это божья коровка. Обычная железная божья коровка, красная в чёрную крапинку.   
Они сидят на краю крыши, над разодетым Нью-Йорком. Моросит снег, ночь сгущается, пахнет морозом. Питер смотрит на красно-чёрную божью коровку на своей красной ладони, и Уэйд говорит:  
— Вот ты возвращаешься домой со своих святых паучьих дел, достаёшь ключи из кармана, а там она. И ты сразу вспоминаешь обо мне. Каждый раз, как открываешь дверь в свою квартиру.  
Уэйд, блин, такой романтик.   
— У меня тоже есть подарок для тебя, — говорит Питер и лезет в рюкзак. Он не умеет в изящность, его подарок не помещается в ладонь. — Вот.  
Питер даёт Уэйду коробку, перетянутую красной лентой, а тот сидит, зажав ладонями нос, и явно не дышит. Ну, конечно, величественный Человек-паук одаривает богомерзкого убийцу Дэдпула.   
— Погоди, — говорит Уэйд. У него голос, как у больного ангиной. — Сейчас, секундочку.  
Он отнимает руки от лица и начинает трясти пальцами вокруг глаз. Да ладно, серьёзно? Питер ставит коробку себе на колени, постукивает ногтями по крышке. Уэйд шмыгает носом, потом выпрямляется и протягивает руки к коробке.   
— Что там? Нет, не говори! Нет, скажи, я не выдержу. Нет-нет-нет, молчи.  
Он развязывает бант, и Питер придерживает коробку, чтобы она не свалилась вниз. Их плечи соприкасаются. От Уэйда сегодня пахнет имбирём и слегка чем-то спиртным. Он приподнимает крышку, наклоняет голову и заглядывает в узкий просвет. Так он ничего не увидит, но пусть, пусть погримасничает. Питер улыбается. У него сильно-сильно бьётся сердце, как шарик в бубенце.   
— Ох, — говорит Уэйд. — Даже если коробка окажется пустой, я уже готов умереть от счастья.  
— К счастью, ты не можешь умереть, — отвечает Питер.  
— Ох-хо-хох. — Уэйд наконец снимает крышку полностью, дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до тонкой упаковочной бумаги. Она хрустит, и чем дальше Уэйд её разворачивает, тем ярче этот хруст. Питер следит за ним: за выражением маски, за движением рук. На маске взволнованность, в руках угловатость. И вот края бумаги расправлены, а там — шерстяной квадрат в радужную полоску.  
— Это шарф, — говорит Питер. — Просто шарф.  
— Божечки! Это не просто шарф. Я буду носить на шее радугу! Ты понимаешь — радугу. На шее. Да мне никакая простуда теперь не грозит.  
Уэйд вытягивает шарф из коробки, ощупывая пальцами каждую полоску, и тут же накидывает его себе на плечи, обматывает вокруг шеи, трогает, трогает, трогает, гладит, прижимает к лицу, трётся носом. Питеру хочется немножко исчезнуть. Выйти подышать ненадолго.   
— Шарфичек, — говорит Уэйд. — И зимой, и весной, и летом, и осенью — круглый год буду носить его. Буду спать в нём, есть в нём, смотреть телек в нём, принимать гостей и ванну в нём...  
— Прекрати, пожалуйста.  
— Только убивать в нём не буду. А знаешь что? Зачем мне убивать, когда у меня есть такой шарф, когда я могу закутаться в саму радугу, зачем мне убивать кого-то?  
Питер поворачивается к Уэйду всем телом.   
— Что?  
— Честно говоря, я вообще не надеялся, что ты станешь со мной водиться. А ты стал. — Дважды. — И почти не нудишь насчёт моей работы. — Нудит? — Как будто принял меня таким, как я есть. — Как будто? — Вот таким непутёвым, с гнильцой, да что уж, я же весь насквозь проржавел. А ты — Человек-паук. А Человек-паук терпеть не может таких, как я. Он берёт их за ручку и отводит в полицейский участок и ещё сам делает а-та-та. И я не понимаю, с самого начала не понимал — за что, почему. Разве тебе не противно со мной? Должно быть противно. А ты даришь мне такой шарф и... Я не знаю.  
— Может, я просто глупый, — говорит Питер и пожимает плечами. — Ты был Дэдпулом задолго до нашей встречи, и я не уверен, что могу, то есть в праве менять людей насильно. Я знал, кто ты, и отчего-то мне не было противно. Я не вижу тебя злодейским злодеем и прожжённым мерзавцем. Ты, — Питер снова пожимает плечами, — нравишься мне.

Ну вот. А он и шарф не особо собирался дарить. Купил просто, на всякий пожарный. Уэйд молчит. И от его молчания и от застывших, словно схватившихся инеем, прорезей глаз у Питера крутит живот. Он сейчас никакой не Человек-паук, он — Питер, просто Питер, и ему девятнадцать, и он, похоже, по уши. Всё очень плохо. Потому что его «Ты нравишься мне» не такое, как «Ты мне нравишься» Уэйда тогда в кафе. И радуга, эта чёртова радуга, она, конечно, обычная семицветная, и Питер, когда покупал шарф, не проводил параллелей, просто подумал, что Уэйду придётся по душе, он же любит всякое такое, единорогов там, Хэлло-Китти, котяток и прочую стрёмную милоту. И вот сейчас Уэйд молчит. А Питер действительно глупый, а Уэйд наверняка поумнее него. Он учился в школе, и в курсе такого арифметического действия как сложение. Да и потом, у Уэйда же есть кто-то близкий-не-близкий. Это ведь не может быть Питер? Нет, разумеется, Питер не может. А Человек-паук? И божья коровка, которую Питер оставил в рюкзаке, когда доставал коробку с шарфом, эта божья коровка — тот самый подарок тому самому человеку? 

— Я нравлюсь тебе? — спрашивает Уэйд, и белые прорези сужаются. — В смысле — я нравлюсь тебе? — Уэйд выпускает из пальцев конец шарфа и скрещивает руки на груди. — Ты разглядел во мне какой-то проблеск добродетели, решил, что я ещё не в край конченный, и это робкое, хрупкое, крохотное стремление к свету — оно тебе нравится во мне?  
Зачем Уэйд так с ним? С Человеком-пауком, не с Питером.   
— Да, — отвечает Питер. — Я правда очень рад, если ты на полном серьёзе хочешь завязать с убийствами. Это просто лучший подарок на Рождество. Божья коровка тоже симпатичная, конечно.  
— Ох, Паучок, лучший подарок на Рождество — вот этот разговор с тобой. — Уэйд снова запускает пальцы в складки шарфа, и плечи его уже не такие каменные. — Настоящий разговор по душам, прямо как у друзей, да?  
Питер кивает.  
— Ага.  
— Сидим тут на крыше, снежок падает, город копошится под нами, а мы что, сидим себе, не суетимся, никуда не торопимся, болтаем, наслаждаемся Сочельником, как самые натуральные закадыки. И ночь такая хорошая, ты посмотри, морозная. — Он глубоко вдыхает, а потом сквозь маску, как через решето, просачиваются струйки пара. — Свежая, но приятная, снежок падает...  
— Ага, город копошится под нами. Уэйд. — Питер чешет кончик носа. Опускает руку и сгребает пальцами снег. — Мне не хочется... Я... Блин. — Он зажимает в кулак комок снега и — не может.  
— Что такое, Паучок? Ты как будто мучаешься. Мне больно смотреть на тебя такого.  
— Нет, нет, всё в порядке. Честно. Я хотел сказать, что не хочется, чтоб ты передумал. Ну, насчёт убийств. Это не значит, что я не верю в тебя.  
— Ох, ну конечно, Паучок, ты чего. Я верю, что ты веришь в меня. Чувствую это, физически, понимаешь, ощущаю твою энергию, она вливается в меня, как солнечный свет, как вода из чистого источника, как радуга.  
Питер усмехается. Ну точно — как радуга. И снежок падает. Хорошая ночь. 

***  
По бутылке пива, в честь Нового года, ну ты что такой унылый педант, говорил Майкл. Ага, бутылка Нового года и в честь пива, то есть, ой, бутылка пива и в честь Нового года валит с ног, если предыдущие триста шестьдесят четыре дня ты не брал в рот ни капли спиртного. Праздники — самые ответственные дни в графике Человека-паука. В праздники процент дерьма сильно возрастает как раз потому, что многие прикладываются к бутылке. И Чувачок-паучок должен быть начеку, с острым глазом, полными паутины паутиномётами и в трезвой памяти. А теперь что — Питер едва переставляет ноги, и перед глазами всё двоится и расползается, как за мокрым стеклом. Ему надо взобраться, то есть взбодриться. Может, окунуть голову в сугроб? Это должно освежить. На вкус мысль очень даже свежая, просто мятный леденец. Ну хотя бы паучье чутьё не барахлит. Или оно спит пьяным беспробудным сном? Так и не поймёшь. Питер останавливается. Поворачивает голову вправо, затем влево. А где Майкл? Они разве не вместе шли? Чёрт, он проебал друга. Или друг проебал его. В любом случае это хреново.   
— Что же делать? Майкл! Ты где? Майкл, ау!  
— С Новым годом! — отзывается кто-то издалека. Голос не похож на Майкла.  
— С Новым годом! — отвечает Питер. Щурится, чтобы разглядеть, кто там, но толку ноль, сплошной снег. Под ногами, на деревьях, на скамейках, на крышах, на небе. — Вы не видели Майкла? Он мой друг. Классный чувак. Язык у него подвешен только так, умеет в переговоры и уговоры. Даже Человека-паука может уболтать на всякую ересь. Поверьте, я-то знаю. Я...  
— А тебе точно нужен Майкл? — спрашивают откуда-то оттуда, из снега. — Может, и Джейк сойдёт?  
— Джейк?  
— Да, это я, чувак! Айда в бар, тебе надо выпить.  
— Не-не-не-не-не! — Питер вскидывает руку и тычет пальцем в снег. — Выпить мне не надо. Противозаконно. Противогаз. Противопоказано.  
— Кто тут у нас такой в сопельки? — спрашивают как-то совсем близко. Другим голосом. Знакомым — Питер влюблён в этот голос. И в этот запах ржавых булочек.  
— Уэйд.  
Уэйд — и в это имя. О, это имя. Им нужно назвать звезду или открытие.   
Питер вскидывает вторую руку и прорезает обеими снег, словно лопастями.   
— Да-да, это я, и я здесь. Весь и целиком, пока ты не порубил меня на канапешки. — Уэйд прекращает вращения, обхватив Питера за плечи. — Ну что же это такое, совсем в дрова. И без шапки. Мозгов и так с птичью пипирку, а если простудишь их, то чем будешь к экзаменам готовиться и девушек клеить?  
— Ты совсем меня не любишь, да? — спрашивает Питер и поднимает голову. Какой же дылда. — Тупым меня считаешь... О, шарфичек! — Питер вцепляется пальцами в конец шарфа и дёргает. — Я поймал радугу.  
— Такими темпами ты поймаешь и менингит, и ещё что похуже.  
— Ага, и возбудится... воспалится моя паутинная мозговая оболочка. Это же всё детские страшилки. Менингитом так не заболеешь, я-то знаю. Видишь, какой я умный.  
Питер теребит пальцами шарф и добирается до шеи Уэйда, вверх по радуге.   
— Где ты живёшь? — Уэйд отцепляет от себя Питера, словно Питер какое-то членистоногое, и разворачивает. Берёт под локоть. — Сейчас мы пойдём вот по этой красивой заснеженной дорожке прямиком к твоему дому. А по пути я прочитаю тебе небольшую, но очень нудную лекцию о вреде алкоголя. Поверь, я ас по части всего вредного. Нет, я не говорю, что пить совсем уж нельзя, до такого задроства я ещё не дорос и, надеюсь, раньше помру. Но надо делать это разумно. Выпивать, понимаешь? Из пупка какой-нибудь красотки... Я хотел сказать, вместе с кем-то надёжным.  
— У меня был друг. То есть со мной был друг. Надёжный.  
— И где же он?  
— Я проебал его.  
Питер прижимается лицом к рукаву Уэйда и смеётся.   
— Если бы нам сейчас встретился Человек-паук, вот он бы так присел на твои славно торчащие ушки, что ты бы мгновенно протрезвел.  
— И где же он? — спрашивает Питер, вздёрнув голову. — Где твой распрекрасный Чувачок-паучок? Думаешь, он сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, в эту секунду, спасает чью-то жизнь?  
— Думать тут нечего — я знаю. Как и то, что если всю ночь смотреть «Шоу Рена и Стимпи», утром вместе с зубной пастой можно случайно выплюнуть свой мозг.   
— А вот и нихрена! Он не может спасать одновременно несколько жизней. А иногда и одну не в состоянии спасти.  
— Тут согласен, при всей его крутости и отзывчивом сердце, он не может успеть везде. Нью-Йорк огромен, как прорва дерьма, и тут каждую секунду кто-то нуждается в спасении души или тела. Но Паучок и не обязан. Он — волонтёр, ему просто нравится помогать людям. С его суперспособностями он мог стать кем угодно, понимаешь? Кем стали некоторые и без суперспособностей, а просто потому что дураки недолюбленные или недоёбанные. А он выбрал творить добро. И я вот тоже пытаюсь исправиться. Видишь, не заливаю в глотку бесполезное пойло, а патрулирую город. Тоже делаю полезное дело. Помогаю Паучку. Он теперь не один. И пока он вытаскивает кого-то из пожара, или из-подо льда, или из петли, или из рук какого-нибудь чмошника, я всего лишь помогаю тебе дойти до дома. Но, может, я тоже спасаю твою жизнь.  
— Блядь, — говорит Питер. Монолог Уэйда свежее сугроба. — Ты реально так уважаешь Паука?  
— Очень! Я буквально боготворю его, а я атеист, чтоб ты знал.   
— А ты случайно не влюблён в него?  
Нет, Питер не протрезвел, показалось. Однозначно, категорично — нет.   
— Так где ты, говоришь, живёшь? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
Питер оглядывается. Он без понятия, где они. Как тут разберёшь, когда снег. Под ним все дороги, дома и деревья на одно лицо.   
— Наверное, нам туда, — говорит Питер, указав рукой в тёмный переулок. Он выглядит знакомо, Питер не раз в нём перевоплощался, наверное. Сбрасывал кокон, надевал яркие крылышки и выпархивал уже прекрасной бабочкой навстречу приключениям и мудакам.

Здесь темно, как в анусе Венома, и пахнет грязными тряпками. Праздники обошли это место стороной. В руке Уэйда что-то вспыхивает. Фонарик. Ну, конечно — в его бесконечных карманах отыщется что угодно для чего угодно.   
— Выключи, — говорит Питер.  
— В тебе пробудился авантюрист? Адреналинчик так и играет в крови, да? Какой остросюжетный квест — выбраться отсюда, не подорвавшись на блевоте. Тут ещё и трупики крыс, слышишь, как сладкозвучно хрустят их косточки, это будоражит, правда?   
— Это всего лишь обёртки от конфет и упаковки из-под чипсов.   
— О, ну в темноте ты можешь фантазировать себе любые приятные впечатления. Упаковки из-под чипсов — как скажешь, детка, главное, не думай о том, что раздавил чей-то череп и по подошве размазались маленькие жиденькие мозги. А что если это были очень умные мозги, как у Элджернона? Сможешь ли ты простить себе такое убийство? Я вот нет. Раньше я убивал совершенно тупых ублюдков. Нет, ты не подумай, не слабоумных, а именно тупых.   
— Меня не пугают крысы. Ни живые, ни мёртвые, ни умные. И темнота не пугает, у моего воображения яркие краски, я не боюсь ступить в пропасть... чёрт, кажется, я вступил в дерьмо.   
Питер утыкается носом в шарф Уэйда. Шерсть ещё пахнет шерстью. Какой нелепый этот шарф. Зачем Уэйд его носит? Он же портит образ Дэдпула, симфонию красного и чёрного. О чём думал Человек-паук, о чём думал Питер, они оба, дегенераты, когда покупали это клоунское убожество. Питер берётся за концы шарфа, тянет на себя и разворачивает Уэйда спиной к стене. Протискивает колено между его ног. Да, пробудился авантюрист, да, адреналин так и играет в крови.  
Питер кладёт ладони Уэйду на грудь, гладит вверх до плеч, цепляет пальцами ремешок на воротнике. Уэйд застёгнут, герметично упакован, обтянут плотной тканью, гладкий, упругий, смешной, бесстыжий, аномальный, крышесносный. Уэйд позволяет Питеру шарить руками по его телу, а сам не трогает. Не хочет Питера или не хочет с Питером по пьяни?   
— Я в шоке, — говорит Уэйд шёпотом. — Жуткого Дэдпула затащил в подворотню пьяный мальчишка и надругался.  
— Ещё не надругался.  
Питеру приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его лица. До маски, под которой лицо, которое Питер так хочет.   
— Давай снимем её, — говорит Питер. — Всё равно темно, и я не увижу. Но хотя бы пальцами.  
— Зачем тебе это? Любишь ковыряться в дерьме? Слушай лайфхак: берёшь тыкву, побольше и потвёрже, держишь её недельку-другую в тепле и — ву а ля, шарься сколько влезет. Но будь осторожен, вдруг там уже завелись соседи.   
— Не люблю тыкву. И не хочу в ней ковыряться. Хочу трогать твоё лицо.   
Питер обводит пальцем чёрные вставки вокруг глаз.   
— Не может быть! Что ты такое говоришь-то, прекрати немедленно, выплюнь эти слова и больше никогда не бери в рот. Нежненький тыквенный сок, ароматные тыквенные кексы, печёная тыква, салат из тыквы, тыква под плавленым сыром, тыквенный крем-суп, тыквенная запеканка, тыквенные котлетки, каша с тыквой, тыквенный мармелад и тыквенное варенье с кусочками цедры. А тыквенные семечки, эти маленькие беленькие проныры!  
— Нет, не люблю.  
Питер гладит рот Уэйда. Влажный пар вытекает сквозь пальцы частыми рывками. Питеру горячо и головокружительно от всего этого. У Питера стоит. Он прижимается к бедру Уэйда — чтобы Уэйд знал.   
— Ну ладно, — говорит Уэйд. — Это, конечно, маловероятно. Я точно не ел сегодня мухоморы, но, судя по всему, попал в сказочку, мать её, может, в этой вселенной ещё и единороги водятся, и фея-крёстная, которая сунет мне волшебную палочку в жопу и я обращусь в прекрасного принца. Но, слушай, Питер в лаймовой куртяшке, терпеть не могу шаблонные вотэтоповороты, поэтому сегодня ты не поцелуешь уродливую жабу, а уродливая жаба подрочит тебе и останется уродливой, окей?  
И Уэйд снимает перчатку с правой руки. У Питера за спиной. Это так похоже на объятие, но это не оно. Потом Уэйд берёт Питера за плечи и немного отодвигает от себя. И засовывает руку ему сразу в трусы. Питер хватает воздух распахнутым ртом, пошатывается, падает ладонью на плечо Уэйда, под подошвой что-то трескается. Пальцы Уэйда скользят по члену сухо и туго, костяшки трутся о ткань со слабым шелестом. Питера заводит этот звук, в нём столько ритмичной непристойности. Ещё больше Питера заводят выдохи Уэйда, хлёсткие, через рот. В них густеет голос Уэйда, назревает, но не разразится. Уэйд будет безмолвно трахать пальцами член Питера. В этом есть что-то садо-мазохистское, нарывающее, ущербное. Питер кончает, опустив голову. На ресницах жарко от искр, сквозь стиснутые зубы вскрывается всхлип, мокрый и жалкий. Уэйд продолжает сжимать член Питера до последнего спазма. Потом вынимает руку из трусов и надевает перчатку. Сперма Питера осталась на его пальцах, он не обтёр её хотя бы о штаны. Что за пиздец.   
— Ну что же, — говорит Уэйд. — После смачного оргазма нет ничего лучше, чем уютная постелька.  
Питер делает шаг навстречу, поднимает голову и спускает ладонь Уэйду на пах. Там твёрдо, и пусть это будет не какая-нибудь защитная накладка, пусть это у Уэйда стоит на Питера.   
— Сначала я хочу отсосать тебе.  
— Мамочки, какие грязные слова знает твой рот. Скажу тебе по секрету, — Уэйд наклоняется и шепчет Питеру в ухо: — Минет на морозе — очень, очень паршивая идея.  
— У тебя же не железный хер, — отвечает Питер.  
— Детка, иди спать, ты в говно.  
Уэйд опускает руку ему на плечо, этот отвратительный жест сочувствия, Питер выдёргивается из него. И вдруг тело охватывает ознобом, волоски встают дыбом над кожей, а под ней, внутри, словно разливается стеклянная крошка. Паучье чутьё, вот и здравствуй.   
— Мне надо идти, — говорит Питер и проверяет пальцами лямку рюкзака на плече. Чёрт, как не вовремя, но ему правда надо идти. Свалить, как будто передумал, зассал, очнулся. Очнулся — да, но не в том смысле. И не объяснить никак. Блядь. — Я вспомнил, где оставил своего друга. А ты иди домой, я сам справлюсь. Увидимся позже. Спасибо, ты меня спас сегодня. 

Питер срывается с места и бежит. Он слышит, как воет сирена, видит кристально кирпичи домов и мигающие разноцветным окна, машины под шапками снега, редких прохожих, пегого кота, который спрыгнул с козырька круглосуточного магазина, пар из-под люка, ноги пружинят и не спотыкаются. Он в форме. Пальцы Уэйда, дыхание Уэйда, косая тень на маске Уэйда — как двадцать пятый кадр в трезвости Питера. Он выбегает из подворотни, пересекает почти скачками улицу и ныряет в другую подворотню, такую же чёрную и протухшую. Скидывает с плеча рюкзак, вытряхивается из куртки-штанов-кроссовок. Холод по голому телу охрененно бодрит. На трусах сырое пятно, и лучше их снять. Питер влезает в костюм, надевает маску, запихивает вещи в рюкзак, рюкзак запихивает между баками и выстреливает паутиной вверх.   
Полёт нормальный.

***  
По небу расползлись прожилки рассвета. Воздух заборист, как горчичная паста. Первое утро нового года. Питер встречает его на крыше. Он лежит, закинув ногу на ногу, и почти дремлет. Спасение мира прошло без сучка без задоринки, никто не умер, никто не пострадал, все счастливы. Но Питер клянётся этому январскому новорожденному солнцу, что больше никогда. Не будет пить. Ему это не нужно. Ему это вредно. 

— С добрым утречком.  
Питер открывает глаза. Уэйд стоит над ним согнувшись, руки за спиной.   
— Привет, — отвечает Питер. Он не хотел этой встречи. Не здесь и не сейчас. Под его головой рюкзак Питера, а не Человека-паука. И эта крыша — не их с Уэйдом. Да, у них есть своя крыша. Та, на которой они посидели в свою первую встречу и продолжили потом.   
— С Новым годом, — говорит Питер. — Как прошла ночь? Выглядишь как просроченное буррито.   
И сам зевает. Уэйд присаживается на корточки, кладёт руки на колени, и его пальцы почти задевают макушку Питера.   
— С Новым годом. Не буду ходить вокруг да около. Я видел тебя вчера, Питер в лаймовой куртяшке.   
Блядь. Это ощущение — когда делаешь шаг и ухаешь вниз. Оно часто бывает во сне, но сейчас не сон. И проснуться нельзя.  
— Пиздец я в шоке, пардон за мой канадский, — говорит Уэйд и закрывает лицо руками, мотает головой туда-сюда. — Я думал, вас двое, а вас — один. Мой мозг взорвался, как зёрнышко попкорна. Вылетел из левого уха, как пробка от шампанского. Пробил мой потолок, который и так протекал. И знаешь, что самое безумное в этом безумии? Хочешь скажу? Правда хочешь? Ну ладно, уговорил. Когда я увидел тебя в том переулке, твою сочную голую жопку, на которую ты натягивал паутиновые штанцы, знаешь, что я подумал, знаешь? Я подумал: «Ёбаный в рот, я должен рассказать об этом Паучку!». Паучку, блядь. И вот я тебе рассказываю, Паучок. — Пальцы Уэйда быстро-быстро колотятся о его лоб. Как будто сами. — Рассказываю, как я вчера залез тебе в трусы, и ты кончил мне на пальцы. А знаешь, о чём я думал, пока дрочил тебе? Я думал о тебе, Паучок. Потому что я всегда, каждую секунду, каждый свой вдох и выдох, думаю о тебе. Ты сплёл паутину внутри моего мозга и засел там, в самом центре. А что получается, Паучок, что же получается? Если ты и Питер — это один человек...  
— Прости, Уэйд. — Питер садится и быстро разворачивается к Уэйду лицом. — Пожалуйста. Вчера я напился. Я никогда так не делаю, это было исключение из всех правил.  
— Нет. — Уэйд опускает руки. Пальцы его неподвижны, напряжённо-прямые. — Нет-нет-нет, я тебя ни в чём не виню. Зачем ты просишь прощения? Прекрати, даже не вздумай.  
— Всё это выглядит так, будто я водил тебя за нос. Но даже моя тётя не знает, кто я. Никто не знает, понимаешь? И то, что ты бессмертен, всё равно... Да и потом, ты отшил нас обоих, а просто дружить мы могли и по отдельности. В общем, если я выпью, то меня может занести в какие-нибудь ебанутые совсем дебри. Я не хочу сказать, что это ничего не значит, забудь и всё такое. Наоборот. То есть я правда... То, что вчера случилось, это не просто какая-то пьяная выходка.   
— Погоди. — Маска Уэйда оживает. Красный становится ярче, а чёрный острее. — Что значит «отшил нас обоих»? Я? Кого? Когда?  
— Меня и меня. Блядь. Перед Рождеством, помнишь, когда я подарил тебе шарф?  
— Шарф помню, — говорит Уэйд и проводит по шарфу ладонью. — Как отшивал тебя, не помню.  
— Господи, а что, разве непонятно было?  
— Вообще не понятно.  
— Да я там чуть не помер, блин! Ты издеваешься.  
— Извини, Паучок, я же тоже чуть не помер тогда. Твой подарок, а потом сразу эта речь — про то, какая я не-какашка. А ты, выходит, в любви мне признавался? Ой, я вслух это сказал?   
— Типа того. Да, признался. — Маска сейчас очень кстати: говорить такое — просто пиздец. Похмелье тоже очень кстати. Если это оно. Ну, трезвый Питер хрен бы такое сказал вслух и сидел бы так ровно. — А Питера ты отшил вчера.  
— С Питером вообще неловко вышло. Не мне, конечно, нос воротить, но так вышло, что я моногамен, моё сердечко уже было похищено. А Питер вчера был в говнишко. И мало ли что могло взбрести в его пьяную голову. Я поступил, как джентльмен: дал ему то, чего он хотел и за что ему не было бы стыдно наутро.  
— Да конечно. — Стыдно так, что хоть прыгай с крыши без паутины.   
— Мы даже не поцеловались! Но, послушай, Паучок. — Уэйд садится на задницу и выпрямляет ноги. — Затекли пиздец, как ты можешь подолгу сидеть на корточках? У тебя нет ощущения, что по венам течёт миллиард пушистых пчелиных жопок и все они разом тебя жалят-жалят-жалят? Так о чём я? Паучок. Или Питер? Реально мозг ломается: ты и Питер... Не знаю, как такое могло случиться, как будто кто-то перепутал вселенные, ну, знаешь, вместо сахара бухнул в чай чеснока. Но, как бы там ни было, ничего у нас не получится. Ведь если мы начнём встречаться, ходить на свиданки, любоваться рука об руку рассветами и закатами, рано или поздно нам захочется... ну, ты знаешь, конфетно-букетный период не вечен, как «Санта-Барбара». — И Уэйд на пальцах показывает, чего им захочется. — А делать это в костюме затруднительно. Можно, конечно, извратиться, проделать отверстия там и тут, но что-то мне подсказывает, что такие отношения попахивают патологией.   
— Серьёзно, Уэйд? Это не слуховые галлюцинации? Ты снова отшиваешь меня. И меня.  
— Да вы сами... Да блядь, Паучок, завязывай с этой шизофренией. Ты сам отвалишься, когда увидишь мою покоцанную рожу. Всему есть предел. И даже твоё щедрое бескрайнее сердечко вряд ли сможет побороть отвращение при виде такой катастрофы. Может, в этом сногсшибательном костюме я и выгляжу на миллион, но под ним всё очень и очень печально. Да лорд Волдеморт по сравнению со мной Ален Делон. Я же омерзительней портрета Дориана Грея.  
— Мне нравится эта книга.  
— Да я ж не про книгу. И даже не про фильм. Ты начнёшь заикаться даже в мыслях и письменно.   
— Хватит. Уэйд, хватит. Чем больше ты расписываешь, какой ты страшный и омерзительный, тем сильнее мне хочется стащить с тебя маску. Я держусь из последних сил. Стараюсь быть хорошим человеком, а не мудаком, понимаешь? Чтобы ты сам снял маску или словами через рот позволил это сделать мне.  
— Ох, Паучок-Паучок, ты не знаешь, о чём просишь. Мне жаль твои нежные глазки. — Уэйд заводит руки за голову. У Питера сердце бьётся в горле. Не от тревоги — от предвкушения. Маска — как перегородка между Дэдпулом и Уэйдом. И когда Уэйд снимет её, они станут одним, станут просто человеком. — У тебя есть с собой блевательный пакет?  
— Ага, — говорит Питер. Тянется за рюкзаком, ставит его себе на колени, расстёгивает и окунается внутрь. Там стаскивает маску с перчатками, немного приглаживает волосы и вынимает голову. — Не сюрприз.  
Питер улыбается, то есть просто растягивает губы и таращит глаза.   
— Всё-таки это жесть, — говорит Уэйд сквозь одеревеневшую маску. — Я подрочил вчера Человеку-пауку.  
— Мне было очень приятно, — отвечает Питер. Он старается держать лицо. Очень. Без маски это трудно, без маски оно расползается как пластилин под зажигалкой. — И я по-прежнему хочу отсосать тебе.  
— Не говори так.  
— Хочу и говорю. Хочу отсосать тебе.  
— Смерти моей хочешь.  
— От оргазма и одновременно со мной.  
— Ты что, учишься на факультете порнографии?  
— Нет, на факультете ялюблютебя.  
Уэйд расстёгивает маску, отщипывает пальцами липучку от шеи до макушки. Потом собирает её в горсть на лбу и тянет вниз. Голова у него беспрецедентно лысая. Бровей нет. И кожа сплошь покрыта выпуклыми рубцами, разных форм и размеров. Питер уже видел шею, но лицо — отличается. На лице есть глаза, нос и всё прочее.   
— Так на каком факультете ты учишься? — спрашивает Уэйд. Его губы едва различимы, а вместо выемки под носом тоже шрам. Это так больно. Так болезненно и больно. У Питера жжёт глаза. Он быстро вытирает их и прячет мокрые пальцы между колен.  
— На факультете яоченьсильнолюблютебя.  
Уэйд опускает голову и трогает языком угол рта.   
— Да уж, влюбляться ты совсем не умеешь. Выбирать друзей тоже. И мне нечем тебе помочь.   
— Пойдём ко мне, — говорит Питер как можно быстрее, встаёт и протягивает Уэйду руку. Нет, не потому что может передумать. Не может. — Я замёрз и хочу под одеяло. С тобой.  
На лице есть глаза. И Питер смотрит в них, пока Уэйд сидит неподвижно. Пока проходят минуты. Пока Уэйд не верит и не протягивает руку навстречу. 

А потом они пролетают над сонным Нью-Йорком и в обе глотки кричат йодлем. А за спинами у них полощется на ветру радуга.

***  
— А что, разве ещё не титры? — спрашивает Уэйд, когда они выходят из лифта.  
— Какие титры?  
Питер роется в рюкзаке, он никак не может нащупать гладкую спинку божьей коровки. Неужели он проебал ключи в той подворотне вчера?   
— Как твой друг, кстати, Макс, кажется? Я неожиданно о нём вспомнил и заволновался.  
— Майкл. Он в порядке. Я звонил ему ночью.  
Жалко, что нельзя позвонить ключам или вбить их в гугл. Зато под руку несколько раз уже попались трусы, и это заставляет Питера потеть ещё больше.   
— Не это ищешь?  
Питер поднимает голову и видит, как Уэйд подбрасывает на ладони его ключи, ловит божью коровку и зажимает между пальцами.   
— Блин, Уэйд, где ты их нашёл?  
— Там, где ты их потерял. Хотя я просил не делать этого.  
— Прости.  
— Да шучу. Я вынул их из твоего рюкзака вчера, когда ты упорхнул.  
— Блядь, зачем?  
— Чтобы они точно не потерялись, зачем же ещё. Странные вопросы какие-то задаёшь.  
Питер выхватывает у него ключи.   
— У меня немного срач, не обращай внимания.  
— Зачем вы всё время об этом предупреждаете?  
— Кто мы?  
— Да все. Когда приводите к себе.  
Они заходят в прихожую, и Питер включает свет, прислоняется спиной к двери. Как же здорово оказаться дома. Оказаться дома с Уэйдом.   
— Кто там когда тебя приводит к себе?  
Питер тянется к лицу Уэйда и стягивает с него маску. А Уэйд снимает маску с Питера.   
— Мне нравится, как пахнет твоя квартира, — говорит Уэйд.  
— Мне нравится, как пахнешь ты, — отвечает Питер.  
— Кофейными зёрнами и засаленными порножурналами.  
— Ржавчиной и подгоревшим хлебом.  
Питер встаёт на цыпочки, обнимает Уэйда за шею, тычется носом в нос, смотрит в глаза, целует в губы, чуть касаясь. Проводит кончиком языка по зубам, выдыхает и целует всерьёз. Уэйд-Уэйд-Уэйд-Уэйд-Уэйд. 

— Может, сначала в кино сходим? — спрашивает Уэйд, пока Питер расстёгивает все его ремешки и молнии. — Ну, знаешь, потискаться и подолбиться в дёсны в последнем ряду, покидаться попкорном в соседей, поржать и поспойлерить в полный голос концовку и всё такое. Есть же регламент, и там жидким по белому написано...  
— Штаны снял, остался верх. Трусы в сердечко, серьёзно, ничего пооригинальней не мог надеть?  
— Это мои повседневные трусы, не для посторонних глаз и тем более не для свиданок. Об этом я и говорю.   
А Питер не слушает. Он садится на корточки и гладит пальцами щиколотки Уэйда. Целует колени. Кожа Уэйда на ощупь как лепестки. Страшно прикасаться — страшно повредить. Шрамы не такие, как обычно, будто вовсе не шрамы, а что-то, у чего вдруг прервался процесс. Нелопнувшая почка на дереве, но не мёртвая, а заросшая, там внутри тёплый пульс. Питер прижимается к нему губами. Потом поднимает голову и натыкается на взгляд Уэйда, снова этот взгляд — немой и потрясённый.   
— Что? — спрашивает Питер.  
— Меня так ещё никто не целовал.  
Питер снова целует его колено, но уже не так хрупко, как до этого.  
— Этому тебя тоже научили на твоём факультете?  
— Нет, я импровизирую.  
— Твоя импровизация заслуживает Пальмовой ветви. Как насчёт принять ванну?  
— Что, вместе?  
Питер вытягивается вверх вдоль тела Уэйда и упирается подбородком ему в грудь. Ему так страшно, господи. Он давно не спал, и в голове ядерная зима. Он ещё ни с кем не трахался, он, как бы, блядь, девственник. Так вышло. И когда дело дойдёт до самого ответственного, он точно облажается. Это его главная суперспособность. А Уэйд предлагает принять ванну вместе? Питер постарается побыстрее захлебнуться.  
— Как хочешь, профитролинка, — отвечает Уэйд и сдувает со лба Питера опавшие волосы. Пальцы Уэйда медленно скользят по лопаткам Питера, словно перебирают нити паутины. А как хочет Уэйд? Он с такими долгими прелюдиями и эпиграфами снимал маску. Готов ли он сейчас прыгнуть с Питером под душ, полностью голым? Может, им обоим неуютно. Они же обычные люди, Питер и Уэйд, Уэйд и Питер. И им не чужды маленькие человеческие слабости.  
— Давай ты первый, — говорит Питер. — А я пока запинаю под кровать свой срач.  
— Просто запаутинь его и перекинь через окно.  
— И как я сам не догадался? 

Питер на скорую руку наводит порядок, меняет постельное бельё, проветривает комнату, моет посуду, чистит историю посещений в браузере и прячет между книг фотографию Дэдпула, которую сделал тайком ещё в начале осени. И когда достаёт из шкафа свежее полотенце для Уэйда, замечает, что до сих пор в костюме Человека-паука. Оглядывается к зеркалу и говорит:  
— Не благодари. Но в следующий раз давай как-нибудь сам, у меня есть дела поважнее, знаешь ли.  
Около двери в ванную Питер замирает и слушает перед тем, как постучать. И так и не стучит. Вода всё ещё льётся, но больше никаких звуков. Почему-то Питер был уверен, что Уэйд поёт в душе. Ага, и танцует, завернувшись в шторку. И строит из пены на голове всякие причёски. Рисует на запотевшем зеркале хуи. Дверь вдруг приоткрывается, и в коридор высовывается голова Уэйда. Его рот открыт, будто он кричит, но с отключенным звуком. Наверное, он собирался позвать Питера. А Питер — вот он. Застрял в фантазиях с полотенцем в руках. Уэйд в его ванне, боже.   
— Я попробовал все твои шампуни и гели для душа, ты же не против? И там в одном тюбике было что-то белое и густое, это, случайно, не паутина? Или ты донор спермы? В общем, этим я тоже натёрся.  
— Это бальзам для волос. Вряд ли моя сперма пахнет кокосом.  
— Скажу по секрету, она пахнет вкуснее.  
Питер накидывает полотенце Уэйду на голову и уходит в комнату. И там прижимает к лицу ладони. Уэйд нюхал его сперму? То есть сперму Питера. Уэйд же моногамен, сам так сказал. И вообще — что происходит, а-а-а.

Под душем Питер словно впадает в забытьё. Монотонность воды выключает мысли. Руки машинально вспенивают волосы, трут мочалкой тело. Ванна насквозь пропахла кокосом, Уэйд что, весь тюбик на себя выжал? И он правда нарисовал на зеркале. Не хуй, а сердце, внутри которого «П+У». Питер хихикает, обводя его и пронзая стрелой. Ёбаный стыд, он не думал, что будет заниматься чем-то таким, но теперь у него есть Уэйд. Уэйд теперь у него есть. 

Они лежат на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги, и тупо пялятся в потолок. Обёрнутые полотенцами, как французские хот-доги. Кровать у Питера большая, про такие говорят — траходром.   
— Если мы засунем наши костюмы в стиралку, — говорит Уэйд, — представляешь, какое порно они там устроят? Продегустируют все позы из Камасутры.  
— Моя любимая — «Похотливая нога».  
— О, правда?  
— В смысле... название просто ржачное.  
— А мне нравятся названия тигриных поз. Затаившийся тигр, крадущийся тигр, трахающийся тигр. Но знаешь, какую мы точно-преточно должны с тобой попробовать?  
— Догадываюсь.  
— Сперва ты поцелуешь меня по-паучьи, а затем по-паучьи трахнешь.  
— Чтобы мы оставались при своих ролях, это ты должен меня трахнуть, а не я тебя.  
— Божечки, да ты просто потрясающий зануда!  
Божечки, да Питеру бы осилить классическую позу. Уэйд вырисовывает пальцем какие-то кружева на его раскрытой ладони. У Питера стоит. Встал ещё в ванной. Когда Питер нечаянно вспомнил вчерашнее. Руку Уэйда у себя в штанах. И как его потом душил стыд и оргазм. Питер ловит палец Уэйда, тянет вверх и засовывает себе в рот. Кожа мягкая и тёплая после душа, и пока ещё пресная. Питер слегка прикусывает палец и проводит языком по подушечке. Потом переворачивается на живот и вжимается членом в матрац, поднимает голову. У Уэйда закрыты глаза. Он не спит, глаза закрыты, как у человека, который слушает музыку, и она что-то задевает в нём. А в Уэйде задевает что-то Питер? Не Человек-паук.   
— Поцелуй меня по-человечески, — говорит Питер.  
Рот Уэйда существует для болтовни и поцелуев с Питером.   
— Чтобы мы оставались при своих ролях, — отвечает Уэйд, открыв глаза, — я и не могу поцеловать тебя по-паучьи.   
— Целуй уже.  
Питер упирается ладонью в подушку и нависает над Уэйдом. У него просто охрененный нос. И глаза. Питер хочет умирать в них от оргазма.   
— За что ты мне? — спрашивает он.  
Уэйд улыбается во все зубы.   
— Видимо, ты девятнадцать лет подряд был очень-очень-очень плохим мальчиком.  
— Не хочу исправляться.   
Питер целует Уэйда, целуется с Уэйдом. И голова кругом, и лицо тлеет, как у пьяного. Он сгибает ногу и скользит коленом по жёсткому ворсу полотенца на бедре Уэйда. Слушает их поцелуй. Он звучит просто возмутительно. Уэйд сгребает волосы Питера за ушами, и его совсем ведёт. Всё, пиздец, здравствуйте, звёзды. Рот Питера существует, чтобы любить Уэйда. Любить его в губы, в шею, в ключицы, сползать губами вниз, дышать урывками сквозь поцелуи. 

— Ты уже далеко забрался, — говорит Уэйд. Его голос мерцает, как барахлящая лампочка.  
Питер упирается носом в край полотенца.   
— Я где-то слышал, — говорит он, — что в постели допустимы либо грязные разговорчики, либо никакие. Очень рассчитываю на тебя, Уэйд.  
— С радостью бы поболтал о чём-нибудь грязном, но язык что-то плохо ворочается, это же ты — Паучок. И, если я не ошибаюсь, ты собираешься...  
— Собираюсь.  
Питер заводит руку под полотенце и протяжно гладит от колена вверх. Кожа Уэйда здесь совсем горячая. У Питера пересыхает во рту, просто пиздец.   
— Твои кудри после душа совершенно одичали, — говорит Уэйд. — Они будоражат мой полоумный ум.  
— Что ты хочешь с ними сделать? — спрашивает Питер и обхватывает пальцами член Уэйда. Они оба выдыхают, вразнобой, но одинаково порывисто.  
— Увязнуть в них носом. Пальцами, ртом...  
У Уэйда стоит просто адски, Питер сжимает его член и как будто трогает свой. Удивительное ощущение — у Уэйда вчера было так же, когда он дрочил Питеру? Поэтому он так дышал? Питер смотрит, как его рука двигается под полотенцем, и зубы сводит, хочется впиться во что-нибудь.   
— Ох, — говорит Уэйд. Его фразы всё короче, голос всё исчезательней, вряд ли он сможет в грязные разговорчики. Питер вот — точно нет. Питер вытягивает угол полотенца и распахивает его совсем, приподнимается и сквозь рассыпавшиеся по лбу волосы видит, как Уэйд смотрит на него. Только взгляд, не выражение. Питер сделает это. К своим суперспособностям он тоже привыкал и тоже не сразу всё умел. Но он хотел летать и сейчас — хочет. Улететь вместе с Уэйдом. Его член такой же бугристый, изрытый неизлечимыми рубцами, пальцы Питера смотрятся бледно, неправильно гладкими, словно голыми, в смысле — совсем голыми, что за бред. Питер опускает голову, прикрывает глаза, открывает рот, тянется языком и касается головки члена. Блядь. Уэйд что-то говорит или просто вздыхает, Питер не может разобрать. Питер вообще — не может. Губы упираются в пальцы, и Питер сдвигает их вниз, пальцы и губы, и языком прижимается вплотную, и слышит сердце Уэйда, слышит шум крови во вздутых венах. Ёбаный в рот, никто ещё не ебал Питера в рот. И Уэйд этого не делает, Питер сам, и ему внезапно нравится. Его пробирает от того, как Уэйд хаотично дышит, как он беспредельно молчит и вжимает ногти в матрац, вжимается весь. Уэйд-Уэйд-Уэйд-Уэйд-Уэйд. Питер выпускает член изо рта, чтобы сглотнуть слюну, облизывает губы, они мокрые, пресные, горячие. Блядь, ему нужно подрочить, хотя бы просто прикоснуться к своему члену. Он сдёргивает с себя полотенце, расставляет колени, утыкается макушкой в бедро Уэйда и мычит в закушенную костяшку пальца.

Блядь.

Всё ведь так шикарно начиналось. А теперь лицо Питера покрыто фейспалмами, как сыпью.   
— Эй, — говорит Уэйд. Лучше бы он молчал, конечно. — Юный организм не так вынослив на длинных дистанциях, как зрелый. Не казни себя. Тебе не за что. И ты так заразительно кончал, что я тоже сразу начал, а я же вообще ничем заразиться не могу, ты знаешь, регенерация... А что ты вытворял до этого! Застил все мои самые отчаянные мечты и надежды. Воплотил мои эротические сны. Ты — мой сон, моя эротическая явь.  
— Заткнись, пожалуйста.   
Питер лежит пластом на животе лицом в подушку, а Уэйд гладит его. По волосам, по спине, по заднице. Его рука — хочется кожей под кожу.   
— Положа руку на сердце, а я могу буквально это сделать, я даже не думал, что мы когда-нибудь будем вот так лежать. На кровати, а не в луже моей крови и внутренностей. Голые, а не в стыдливых масках. Но у тебя даже смазки нет, чтобы...  
— Ты что, рылся в моих вещах?  
— Как тебе вообще пришло в голову заподозрить меня в чём-то таком? Я заглянул под подушку. Обычно, если собираешься с кем-то перепихнуться, держишь там пачку презервативов и смазку. Ну, знаешь, чтобы в ответственный момент не шарить в тумбочке. Это же перебивает весь настрой к хренам. Презервативы тоже, конечно, иногда выступают спонсором антистояка. Но если наловчиться, то всё как по маслу проходит.  
Питер поворачивает голову и смотрит на Уэйда. Перепихнуться, наловчиться — что ещё? А Уэйд наматывает на палец волосы Питера, и его ресницы такие светлые-пресветлые, почти прозрачные.   
— Я никого сюда не привожу, — говорит Питер. — Не приводил раньше.  
— В своё паучье логово.  
— В своё паучье логово.  
Уэйд улыбается. И Питер влюбляется. Теперь — в его улыбку.   
— Это большая честь для меня, — говорит Уэйд.   
— Это — непредвиденная случайность. Если бы ты не проследил вчера за мной...  
— Да-да-да, не продолжай, тс-с-с! — Уэйд касается пальцем рта Питера, тычет в него, как несколько месяцев назад бикнул в нос. И даже не запомнил Питера. — Я сохраню твою тайну. Совершенно бескорыстно, ты ведь не можешь грохнуть меня за длинный язык.  
— Я вообще не грохаю людей. И нелюдей тоже.  
— О том я и говорю!  
— Нет, ты говорил о своём бессмертии.  
— Подловил. Знаешь меня как облупленного. Ах ты мой прозорливый Паучишка!  
Уэйд щиплет Питера за щёку и целует в кончик носа. Блядь.   
— Люблю тебя, — говорит Уэйд шёпотом, словно по секрету.  
Добил. Напрочь. Уэйд кладёт голову на подушку Питера, скользит двумя пальцами по позвонкам, и Питер засыпает, совершенно обесточенный. 

Ему снится какая-то ересь и Уэйд. Когда он просыпается, Уэйда нет. Штора окрашена в умирающе-рыжий, в ногах съёжилось полотенце. Питер потягивается, и по телу проходит разряд озноба.   
— Уэйд.  
Питер произносит его имя беззвучно, он не зовёт, просто. Ему нравится ощущать это имя во рту. Мягко отталкиваться кончиком языка от зубов. Из кухни доносится шорох. Уэйд не ушёл. Проснулся раньше Питера и, наверное, пьёт сейчас чай или кофе. Нет, не кофе, тогда бы запах заполонил всю квартиру, а в комнате пахнет только отголоском кокосового бальзама для волос. Питер надевает домашние шорты с майкой и выходит на кухню. Уэйд сидит за столом, перед ним чашка и пистолет. Прямо кадр из Леона.   
— Ты надел мои трусы, — говорит Питер.  
Уэйд оглядывается. В первую секунду его взгляд тусклый, будто Уэйд не успел вернуться, откуда-то.   
— Тебя это смущает? — спрашивает он. — Ты держал во рту мой член, и тебя смущает, что я надел твои трусы? — Теперь вот — да. Смущает. — Я бы надел и что-нибудь ещё из твоего франтовского гардероба, но оно немного мне не по размеру. Но можешь не сомневаться, я сунул нос во все твои шмотки.  
Прекрасно. Это может быть шуткой, а может и не быть. Это Уэйд — в квартире Питера. В его жизни. И Питер сам пригласил его нюхать, щупать и прочее. И Питер так рад видеть его здесь.   
— А я купил тебе мороженое, пока ты спал, — говорит Уэйд и подхватывается со стула.  
— Есть фильм «Пока ты спал». Там тоже чувака зовут Питер.   
— Спорим, фильм не такой интересный, как наш вечер, потому что я купил кое-что ещё, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, а чувак не такой сексуальный, как ты.   
Уэйд лезет в морозилку и достаёт оттуда что-то хрустящее.   
Их-вечер.   
— Что за мороженое? — спрашивает Питер. — Моё любимое?  
— Конечно.  
И да, это черничное с кедровыми орешками под шоколадным сиропом. 

* нагугленная пошлая считалочка.


End file.
